official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chattanooga, Tennessee
Chattanooga is a city in and the county seat of Hamilton County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 167,674, making it the fourth-largest in the state, along with being one of the two principal cities of East Tennessee along with Knoxville. Served by multiple railroads and Interstate highways, Chattanooga is a transit hub. It is also home to the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga (UTC), Chattanooga State Community College, Richmont Graduate University and the Tennessee Valley Battle Academy. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 56.58% White (94,869) 34.33% Black or African American (57,562) 5.45% Hispanic or Latino (9,138) 3.64% Other (6,105) 17.7% (29,678) of Chattanooga residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Chattanooga's theft and murder rates are above average for Tennessee standards. The city reported 47 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 5.53 murders a year. Pokemon See the Hamilton County page for more info. Fun facts * Chattanooga is internationally known for the 1941 song "Chattanooga Choo Choo" by Glenn Miller and his orchestra. * During the American Civil War, Chattanooga was a center of battle. Chattanooga served as a hub connecting fifty percent the Confederacy's arsenals, those being located in Atlanta, Augusta, Columbus, and Macon. Chattanooga railroads proved vital in the Confederacy's transportation of raw material to processing plants where they were responsible for producing small arms munitions. During the Chickamauga Campaign, Union artillery bombarded Chattanooga as a diversion and occupied it on September 9, 1863. Following the Battle of Chickamauga, the defeated Union Army retreated to safety in Chattanooga. On November 23, 1863, the Battles for Chattanooga began when Union forces led by Major General Ulysses S. Grant reinforced troops at Chattanooga and advanced to Orchard Knob against Confederate troops besieging the city. The next day, the Battle of Lookout Mountain was fought, driving the Confederates off the mountain. On November 25, Grant's army routed the Confederates in the Battle of Missionary Ridge. In regard to victories won by the Union, Chattanooga is marks one of three defining moments that turned the Civil War in their favor. The Battle of Gettysburg brought the streak of victories obtained by the Confederacy to an end, while the Siege of Vicksburg split the Confederacy itself in half, while Chattanooga served doorway to the deep south. These battles were followed the next spring by the Atlanta Campaign, beginning just over the nearby state line in Georgia and moving southeastward. After the war ended, the city became a major railroad hub and industrial and manufacturing center. * Chattanooga launched the first one gigabit per second Internet service in the United States in September 2010, provided through the city-owned utility of EPB. * Chattanooga is home to the largest contest hall and showcase theater complexes in the state of Tennessee. * Chattanooga is home to the Tennessee Aquarium, the Creative Discovery Museum, Chattanooga Zoo, Hunter Museum of American Art, International Towing & Recovery Museum, Coker Tire Museum, Bessie Smith Cultural Center, River Gallery and the Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Auditorium. * Notable Chattanooga businesses include Access America Transport, BlueCross BlueShield of Tennessee, CBL & Associates, The Chattanooga Bakery, Chattem, the world's first Coca-Cola bottling plant, Coker Tire, U.S. Xpress Inc., Covenant Transport, Double Cola, CraftWorks Restaurants & Breweries, Luken Communications, Miller & Martin, the National Model Railroad Association, Reliance Partners, Republic Parking System, Rock/Creek, Tricycle Inc., and Unum. The city also hosts large branch offices of Cigna, AT&T, T-Mobile USA, and UBS. McKee Foods Corporation, the maker of nationally known Little Debbie brand snack cakes, is a privately held, family-run company headquartered in nearby Collegedale. * Local TV stations in Chattanooga include WRCB 3 (NBC), WOOT-LP 6 (Heartland), WTVC 9 (ABC), WTVD-DT2 (FOX), WDEF-TV 12 (CBS), WELF-TV 23 (TBN), WTCI 45 (PBS) and WFLI-TV 53 (The CW). * The Tennessee Valley Railroad Museum is located in Chattanooga, and it's the largest operating historic railroad in the South. Among its roster includes two high hood ex-Southern units - GP38 5000 and SD40 3170, both of which have been restored and painted back into their original Tuxedo liveries, Southern Railway 630, Southern Railway 4501, Southern Railway 722, CofG RS-3 109, Southern GP30 2594 (on lease), Canadian National 5288, CofG 4-4-0 349 and K&T 2-8-2 10. * Chattanooga is served by the Chattanooga Metropolitan Airport. * Another tourist attraction in Chattanooga is the Lookout Mountain Incline Railway. * Despite the high level of freight rail activity, there is no passenger rail service in the city for either commuters or long-distance travelers. * The city is served by a publicly run bus company, the Chattanooga Area Regional Transportation Authority (CARTA). CARTA operates 17 routes, including a free electric shuttle service in the downtown area, and free wireless Internet on certain "smartbuses". The Chattanooga Department of Transportation has a mission "to make efficient transportation viable for all commuters- cyclists, pedestrians, transit users, and motorists while enhancing multi-use public spaces for all people." Chattanooga favors public transit, as the opening lines on the TDOT website read: "Sit back, relax, and let someone else deal with the traffic. Compared to driving, public transportation is less expensive, safer, and better for the environment. It reduces traffic congestion, saves energy, and benefits the communities it serves." * Chattanooga hosts the Tennessee Grass-Type Festival every year. * The Chattanooga Police Department dates from 1852. Starting in 1883, it hired black police officers, making Chattanooga one of the first major Southern cities to have them. But after the state legislature imposed segregation, black police officers were dropped from the force. They were hired again on a permanent basis beginning on August 11, 1948, years before other major cities in the Southeast, such as Birmingham, Alabama and Jackson, Mississippi, integrated their police departments. The first seven black officers in 1948, Thaddeus Arnold, Singer Askins, W.B. Baulridge, C.E. Black, Morris Glenn, Arthur Heard, and Thomas Patterson, were initially restricted to walking beats in black neighborhoods. In 1960, black police officers were authorized to patrol all neighborhoods and arrest white citizens. * The city has its own typeface, Chatype, which was launched in August 2012. According to the Nooga.com website, this marks the first time that an American city has its own custom-made typeface and also the first time a crowd-funded custom-made typeface has been used for any municipality in the world. Category:Tennessee Cities